


Aperture

by LadyoftheShield



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheShield/pseuds/LadyoftheShield
Summary: On a quiet night, Tim watches Batman and his new RobinBatFam Week 2020: Day 6: Fluff + Take Your Child To Work DayReposted from an anthology.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Batcest-B-Gone, Tales from the Cave





	Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> Another KeyboardSmashWriters exercise: use only strong words in your passage. No adjectives. No adverbs.

There they went.

He held his breath, gripping the edge of the rooftop with one hand. Batman and Robin moved through the night, their motions reminding him of a waterfall’s cascade or leaves caught in the wind. There were no sirens or fires tonight, no shootings to stop or protests to curate. Tonight, Batman and Robin could rest.

Robin lept off the side of the roof with a whoop. The sound echoed down Tim’s spine. He snapped two photos of Robin in freefall before the line shot out from his extended hand. He did not move like Dick, but he moved with confident ease in the air. Batman landed on the top of a gargoyle. His cape wrapped around him, breaking his outline. From his angle, Tim could not see the bat symbol on his chest. The shadows had eaten Batman. Robin let out a shout, words torn by the wind so Tim could not understand them. Disengaging the line, Robin shot a new line that buried itself into the concrete three stories above Batman. Batman watched as Robin rose past him, and made no move to follow his partner.

Another line fired, just below the gargoyle. Batman peered over the side at the line. Then Robin let go. Tim couldn’t stop the gasp that tore from his throat, even though Robin didn’t have far to fall. He landed on top of Batman, almost knocking them both off the gargoyle. The laughter twisted as it echoed, and he couldn’t hear what was being said. But Batman smiled. He reached out and touched Robin’s shoulder as Robin still shook with laughter.

Tag, he realized. They were playing tag.


End file.
